A wearable electronic device can receive notifications from a paired mobile electronic computing device. User-alerting actions on the wearable electronic device corresponding to incoming notifications can alert a user of the wearable electronic device. Such user-alerting actions can disturb the user if the user does not want to be alerted to incoming notifications.